


sheila lestrange

by sheila_Grant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheila_Grant/pseuds/sheila_Grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden trio had another member with darker tendencies and darker beginnings. Welcome to the story of Sheila Lestrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lucius we can't just leave her," said Narcissa, glaring at her husband.  
"Yes we can. She's probably as crazy as your sister and dangerous. "Do we even know who the girl's father is?" demanded Lucius.  
"She'll keep Draco company, we can tell them they're twins," said Narcissa, desperately trying to convince her husband.  
"If you think for one minute I'm letting that crazy beast..." snarled Lucius.  
"Lucius!" Gasped Narcissa, horror showing on her face.  
"I'm not going to allow it. Do you know what they're saying about who her father might be? Well do you?" Narcissa shook her head, nervously. "They're saying he's the Dark Lord," Narcissa gasped, clutching her heart, her face drained of all colour.  
"But… but… it can't… I can't… impossible," stammered Narcissa.  
"We both know how insanely obsessed your sister is with the Dark Lord and I'm not taking any risks,"  
"But Lucius…"  
"I said no and that's final!" Shouted Lucius, glaring at her, eyes flashing. Narcissa stubbornly met his eyes, refusing to cry in front of him. Suddenly he slapped her and turned on his heel and stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to their bedroom, causing Draco to wake up and start to cry. Narcissa slowly walked up the stairs to her sons room, feeling like crying herself. He had forbid her from seeing Andromeda and her daughter, simply because she married a muggle born. Narcissa picked Draco up out of his crib.  
"And what do you think little one?" She asked with a smile causing Draco to laugh. As Narcissa rocked Draco she came up with a plan. When Draco had finally gone to sleep, she crept downstairs and put on a black cloak.  
"Dobby," she hissed, there was a faint pop and Dobby appeared before her.  
"Yes misstress," he said with a bow.  
"If Lucius wake's tell him I'm at the Leaky Calduron and not to come after me. Oh and don't punish yourself for not telling Lucius I'm gone or any other ridiculous thing he seems to find fault in," she said, as Dobby stared at her open mouthed, he normally delt with Lucius who wasn't as gentle. She smiled gently at Dobby, patting him on the head. Narcissa knew how bad her husband could be to him. With that she slowly opened the door and went outside, making sure to shut the door silently behind her. She pictured Bellatrix's house in her mind and Aperated. She arrived on the street just outside Bellatrix's house and started walking towards the front gate, when shouts met her ears. She quickly hid in the bushes not wanting to get caught.  
"Get her quick there's five of you and one of her! She'll kill ya as soon as look at ya," Narcissa gasped she was to late she had done so much to keep her family safe she couldn't just throw it away now. Tears stung the back of Narcissa's eyes, she was so close.  
"Ha the Dark Lord will return for me, his lover, for Sheila his daughter, he'll return for us, his Death Eaters, his loyal army, he'll return for all of us who sufferers for him. We will be the first to be repaid, we will be set free. Laugh all you want but once he returns just wait, we'll see whose laughing then. We shall rule together and the Minestry shall fall. The boy-who-lived shall die, if not by the Dark Lord's hand then by mine," Bellatrix cackled, as the Aurors lead her and her husband out.  
"So its true, it is his. Bella what have you done, your daughter has no hope, no parents and no future, not now anyways. She shall be held responsible for crimes she didn't commit, you've set her up to fail," Narcissa mumbled. She couldn't ignore the crazed look in her sisters eyes or her last minute confession to it being the Dark Lord's child. Narcissa suppressed a shudder Bellatrix used to be kind or as kind as any Black could be. Narcissa had seen Bellatrix's old self in those chains, not this new crazed monster. Just the sight had broken Narcissa's heart, what had happened to their family? It wasn't supposed to be like this, not even close. Andormeda wasn't supposed to marry a muggle born, have a child and abandon their family, abandon me, without a second glance. I had sent her letters but after months with no reply I had given up, what's the point in writing to someoone who does not reply? Bellatrix wasn't supposed to become obsessed with some Dark Lord, wasn't supposed to betray her husband and have his child. Bellatrix wasn't supposed to be taken from her house in chains and forced into Azkaban, waiting to die in it's cold stone walls. As for me I had done everything I had been told to do, I was sorted into Slytherin, I had married a man I hated, acted like the perfect wife, held my tounge more often then not, supported him even when I disaproved, lied to keep him out of Azkaban, stuck my nose in the air at muggle borns and half-bloods, even though I thought they were just as good as purebloods (in some cases better) and look how it turned out. I had both of my sisters and nieces dragged from my life. I have never felt so alone, or so helpless. Narcissa was so occupied with her thoughts, misery, anger and self-loathing, that she didn't notice the man standing over her until he cleared his throat and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's Narcissa Malfoy isn't it," asked a gruff voice filled with hatred. Narcissa felt her body freeze in terror as she realized just how guilty she looked. Narcissa was crouching in the bushes watching as her sister get arrested. Not to mention that she had only just cleared Lucius and her name. She gulped and looked up, still crouched in the bushes. She immediately regretted it. Standing above her was Alastor Moody he hated all Death Eaters whether they were under the Imperious curse or not. Worse he was holding a baby no doubt Narcissa's niece.  
"Hi," Narcissa mentally grimanced at how stupid that sounded. If she caught someone in her bushes she wouldn't want a hi.  
"Are you trying to join your sister?" Snarled Alastor.  
"N-no I just wanted to see my niece," Narcissa stammered, standing up.  
"Great now you've seen her goodbye," he snapped walking away.  
"Wait Alastor sir could, could I take her with me?" Narcissa asked.  
"I'm sorry I can't allow that. The Minestry wants this child to grow up far away from any Death Eaters. I truly am sorry," and for a second a split second Narcissa saw sympathy on Alastor's face.  
"I understand," she whispered, refusing to let him see her cry. He nodded and Aperated away. Narcissa sighed glancing at her sisters house one last time before she to vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mum,  
I know what you did, I know jow you landed yourself a one way ticket to Azkaban and I got landed here in this dump. I'm here with the children of your victims. Obviously they want revenge for being parentless, for being orphaned. They used to hit me or jinx me until I learned how to hit and jinx them back. After I made examples out of a few of them they stuck to stinging comments and giving me nasty looks. This doesn't bother me though I'd rather be outcast, or   
at least that's what I tell them. The thing that bothers me most is they get to leave. Someone always comes for them, its usually some old long lost aunt or a good friend of the parents. A few of the kids choose to stay why is completely beyond me. However no one has ever even offered to come take me. Nope I'm your daughter cursed and untouchable.  
Sincerely  
Your daughter  
Shelia

I finnished writing the letter and quickly placed it in the drawer with all the other ones I'd never send. Part of me hated my parents for what they did, especially my mum. It's not that what my Dad did wasn't bad its just what my mom did is so much worse. If someone wants to look at the worst Death Eater they turn to Bellatrix not Rhouldus. On top of that a girl is supposed to do everything fun with her mother, and because of this a part of me wished for my mother. A part of me wanted her to come waltzing in and take me home. I spent most of my time trying to shut this part up because it was impossible. No one could break free from Azkaban and besides if I was completely honest with myself she didn't deserve to be free. So I was forced to live parentless and forever shunned untill I turned seventeen and then I'd probably be thrown in Azkaban too, for some crime that I didn't actually commit.

"I can't let her go with anyone whose been a Death Eater, under Imperious or not," snapped Mary. Mary was one of the orphanage workers and one of a few select pepole who are kind to me. Although she could be a sweet old lady she could fight like a lionesses when she wanted to. I dimly wondered who she was fugjfinv with and if I should help. Often times I just went downstairs and whoever was bothering Mary quickly left. 

"I'm not saying I'm adopting her I'm saying I want to take her to Diagan Alley. Shes my niece and if I want to take her shopping for school supplies I will," the voice sounded haughty and vaguely familiar. I shook my head whoever this woman was she was being incredibly rude to poor Mary. With a sigh I stood up and headed towards the stairs, however the woman's next words stopped me in my tracks.

"Has Sheila ever even left the property," Shelia I was Shelia, I was fairly certain I was the only one here who was named Sheila. This woman was looking for me, why wouldn't Mary let me go with her. Something about her being a Death Eater, like my mom. Maybe she had even known my mom. I felt my face flush in excitment, hadn't this woman say I was her niece maybe she was my Mom's sister. 

I ran down the stairs as quickly and quietly as I could. There was a huge oak door from behind which Mary and the woman (my Aunt) were talking. I pushed on the door ever so slightly and peered in. Standing across from Mary was a woman dressed in the most expensive looking clothes I had ever seen. I remembered her immediately. She came once a year around Christmas to make a donation and get all the kids presents. She also sent us presents on our birthday. Yes my Aunt was Narcissa Malfoy.

I didn't know much about the Malfoys other then they were thought to be Death Eaters, they were purbloods and they were filthy, filthy rich. At the orphanage whenever someone was acting rude we'd call them "As snooty as a Malfoy," or when Simeon was bragging about something "Still not as rich as Malfoy," or my personal favourite "Will it buy you tour freedom like Malfoys," 

The term Malfoy was often associated with Lucius Malfoy who I had only met once. He came to the orphanage with Narcissa, who was holding hands with a boy no older then me, about four years ago. He spent the whole time muttering about half-bloods until he came upon one girl who had werewolf blood. As Narcissa handed the little girl her present Lucius snatched it away saying she was "impure" and "a filthy mongrel". The little girl started to cry and Lucius just laughed. I had been hiding around the corner when this happened so I stalked up and demanded he give the girl her present. Everyone looked supprised by my statement, until Lucius laughed and sneered at me.

"Who might you be foolish girl," he smirked.  
"Sheila Lestrange," I said my voice filled with ice. A look of supprised fluttered across Lucius features.  
"A pleasure to meet you miss Lestrange," said Lucius extending his hand.   
"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but that would be lying," I snapped snatching the girls presents back. I turned on my heel grabbed the girls arm and stalked out of the room.

The girl's name was Demither and we became friends after that. Well for a week anyways. After that some long lost aunt came to adopt her. I still remember her begging her aunt to adopt me too. I remember her aunt asking who I was. I remember Demither saying my name and I especially remember the disgust on her aunts face at the thought. From that day on I associated the name Malfoy with Lucius Malfoy the man who ruins dreams of ever having a family.


End file.
